


heart connections

by atsktparadise (SoukokuParadise)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu Timeskip, Kita is missing a certain dramatic idiot, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoukokuParadise/pseuds/atsktparadise
Summary: Kita can't sleep because of the itch in his heart. He calls the only person who can make it all better.In other words,"Kita is missing a certain dramatic idiot".For #RiceQuartetWeek2021 Day 2: YearningAlso adding this to #AtsuKitaWeek Free Day!
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Atsukita Week, Rice Quartet Week 2021





	heart connections

Sleep won't come to Kita that night.

He's been tossing and turning for the past hour, trying whatever he can to put his mind and body to the rest it needs.

But his heart feels restless, an unpleasant feeling settling inside him.

  
He turns again and his eyes land on the wall clock, and seeing the late time makes a deep sigh escape from him.

He gives up and decides to reach for his phone on the bedside table.

"Shinsuke?" the voice from the other line greets him with a question.

  
He doesn't know why but just hearing that sent something warm all the way to his chest.

  
"Atsumu..." is all he can say.

  
"What's wrong? It's rare of you to call this late at night. Did something happen?" Worry is now evident in his voice.

  
"No, nothing, it's just that..."

His heart is yearning.

  
It's not weird, it's only natural for Kita to feel something like this. They're lovers after all.

But at the same time, they're a couple who has been in a long-distance relationship for years. A lot of their time is spent away from each other more than together, and they're used to that.

So in a way, it is weird that he is feeling something like this on one random Saturday night.

  
"Shinsuke..." Atsumu whispers his name again and all he ever wants is to record this moment.

  
He takes a deep breath. _"I just want to hear your voice."_

  
There was nothing but silence on the other line for a while, and the sound of his own heartbeat was the only thing Kita can hear.

  
Someone groaning registers on the earpiece of his phone a little after, though it sounds a bit farther compared to earlier.

  
"Shinsukeee.. You, aahhh, this, what the, that's not fair!"

He cannot see him through this phone call, but just from that Kita can clearly visualize how red Atsumu must be looking right now.

It makes him chuckle. "Atsumu," he calls, his voice now more cheerful.

  
"Your honesty would really kill me someday, I swear," he continues to groan. "Drop some hint before you drop a bomb like that! My heart can't take such surprise attacks!"

  
"You're so dramatic as always," Kita almost rolls his eyes, but his lips are turned into a beautiful curve that Atsumu unfortunately cannot see right now.

  
He hears him let out a sigh before he clears his throat, seemingly trying to compose himself. "So? Did you really call me now just because of _that?_ "

  
"Yes," his answer is immediate, no sign of uncertainty at all. "I couldn't sleep because I-"

  
"W-wait don't say it!" Atsumu cuts him in panic.

"Oh my god, let me breathe first." Kita lets him, and hears him inhale and exhale a few times through the line.

  
"Okay, go."

  
"I miss you."

  
"Ah! I knew that was coming but still-" he's whimpering now. "You're gonna make me cry."

"You're making this a big deal."

  
"Because it is!" He can see him pouting. "Oh my, you have no idea how much I want to squeeze you tight right now."

  
The next minute, sniffling was heard from the other line. "I miss you so much too, Shinsuke." His voice went low, like all his strength has been taken away.

  
Kita couldn't help the smile that once again formed on his lips as his eyes flutter close, as if savoring this sweet moment.

It's unbelievably warm, it makes him wonder why no matter how many times he hears those words they still never fail to make his heart go pitter-patter.

  
"I think I can sleep now." He says.

His heart is still yearning, but it's not all unpleasant now.

"Sorry for bothering you this late, I just really wanted to hear your voice. You should sleep now too, Atsumu."

  
"Don't apologize! Call me anytime you can't sleep, or anytime you want. I love hearing from you."

  
Kita nods and makes an affirmative sound. "Okay. Thank you."

"See you soon, love."

  
The unexpected term of endearment sent heat to his cheeks. "Good night, Atsumu."

\----

  
The next morning Kita wakes up and does his morning ritual as usual... until he sees a familiar figure right before the entrance of his house.

  
His eyes widen while his heart starts to flutter at the sight.

"Atsumu? What are you doing here?"

  
Atsumu smiles, so big and bright Kita thinks the sun must be ashamed.

  
"Nothing. It's just that... _I just want to see your face._ "

  
Kita's heart yearns more than ever, even when the one it wants is right there in front of him, voice unmediated by any device, arms open waiting for him to dive into.

  
"Idiot." He says before stepping closer, at the same time Atsumu grabbed him to wrap him in his arms, in his love.

  
_Ah, this is perfect._


End file.
